A Muggles Life
by Lord Pompington III
Summary: (HG-DM) Due to a Muggle Studies project Hermione is stuck for a month living as a muggle with Draco Malfoy in Toronto. As tempers flare so do passions. What will ever happen to this duo...read and find out! Rated R for later chapters. Please R & R.
1. Authors Note

This fanfic is dedicated to my best friend Jenn. Hope you had a good time in New York and Happy Sweet Sixteen! I LOVE YOU! *muah*--*gurgle*-*twitch*-*wipes mouth*…aaah yes the good ol' times. Lol! Anyways don't let this little note spoil the story up ahead. Hope you all enjoy it *shy face* it's my first attempt at one. Be kind and R & R!!!


	2. Prologue

***A/N: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ETC…***

Hermione ran as fast as she could from the dungeon to the first floor where her Muggle Studies classroom was located. She was running late due to the huge mess Neville made during Potions. Snape made both of them stay behind and clean it up, then he "rewarded" them with a one week worth of detentions. 

"Stupid git!" Hermione said to herself as she entered the busy classroom. She took her seat and looked around. Everyone was buzzing with excitement, everyone but the Slytherins. 

"Ron…Ron? Hello? Ron, what in the world is going on?" Hermione asked a fidgety Ron who seemed to be distracted by something only he himself could see. 

"Oh! Sorry I was just thinking…" replied Ron. "What did I miss?" asked Hermione once again trying to hide her annoyance. 

"Well…we were just told we're going to be living as muggles for a month! Can you believe it! A WHOLE MONTH! We'll have to get jobs, do regular muggle things. Even clean and cook like muggles--WITHOUT MAGIC! We cannot use our wands and if we do we fail the class! Another thing you will not believe is where we're going to be staying…are you ready? Toronto! Not somewhere in London but across the sea in someplace called Ca-na-da! Have you ever heard of such a place? Wait till father hears about this, he'll want to come with me! Oh god he's going to have me writing to him everyday about what I'm doing. Not to mentio--" As Ron trailed on Hermione was trying to get over the shock. 

Ron clearly forgot Hermione herself was a muggle and the things they were going to be doing weren't going to bother her at all. This wasn't much different from her life outside of Hogwarts. The only thing that's not going to be the same is the location she's going to be living in. She's never been to Canada, but she's heard a lot about it. Nice friendly folks they are. Hermione felt the sensation rise up in her. The all to familiar one when she got all excited and felt like giggling or she was going to burst of happiness. This was certainly going to be one hell of a month. What in the world was she going to do about work. They were going to have to get jobs to support themselves and--Hermione stopped thinking and turned her head. Something had caught her attention. All of a sudden she burst into laugher. The look on the Slytherins faces was priceless. She couldn't believe how sour they looked. She heard Draco Malfoy silky voice sputtering curses to Crabbe and Goyle. Her attention was caught again by something else. This time it was the professor. 

He handed out an outline of the project, where they were going to live, how they were going to support themselves, what they are going to do in their spare time, and so on. Then the professor dropped a bomb. They were going to have to live with roommates, and the roommate was going to be a person from Slytherin. Hermoine's excitement now came crashing down as she realised that her roommate was bound to be none other than…Draco Malfoy. Since they were both Head Boy and Head Girl they were intended to be together. It seems like Draco also figured this out because his pale pointed face was looking straight at her and his cold grey eyes were burning into her.

"Fucking Hell!" Hermoine muttered.


	3. Chapter 1

Hermione sat on her four-poster bed dreading what was ahead. She couldn't believe she was going to have to not only live with Malfoy, but have to travel with him too on the plane for God knows how many forsaken hours. They were going to share a special Head Girl/Boy cabin. What the bloody hell is the point of individual cabins on a PLANE?! Of coarse there was that rumour going around that the planes inside was going to be transformed to look like the inside of Hogwarts Express so the students feel more comfortable and less threatened, but c'mon! How is that living life like a muggle? Muggles don't turn the inside of planes into looking like--ARG! Hermione was getting frustrated by the minute. She was going to be confined in her cabin with HIM until she had to make her rounds to all the other ones to see if everything was okay. At least when they get to Toronto she'll be able to spend all her free time with Ron and Harry…hopefully. 

Hermione sighed deeply and took out her wand. With a flick of the wrist her belongings were in her trunk, nicely placed and all set to go for the next morning. Hermione couldn't believe how fast this was all happening. Pulling back the covers she got into bed. Tossing and turning she finally feel into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning Hermione's trunk was collected and placed into the proper boats that were to carry them to the Hogwarts Express back to the station and onto a plane that would take them to Toronto without stopping. Hermione managed to spend the whole train ride with Harry and Ron. She wasn't as lucky when they arrived on the plane. She walked into the cabin to find a sour-faced Malfoy staring coldly back at her. Great Hermione thought to herself as she sat down across Malfoy. 

"You better stay out of my way you filthy mud blood," warned Malfoy. Oh this was all too familiar thought Hermione rolling her eyes. 

"Listen asshol--I mean Malfoy…I have no intention of getting in your way. Hopefully either do you, because I rather have us ignoring each other than bickering all the time," replied Hermione. Malfoy had seemed to take this into consideration because he just replied with a cold "Whatever" and turned around to watch out the window. Hermione noticed that he was getting quite nervous just watching the clouds go by. This was strange because he was use to flying on his broom because of Quidditch. Hermione didn't put any more thought into this but just enjoyed the fact that Draco Malfoy was sitting across from her looking vulnerable. It made her giggle and Malfoy looked over and gave her one of his signature sneers. 

Hours later they finally landed in Toronto and were driven in a bus to the apartments they would be staying at. Since Hermione and Draco were Head Boy and Girl they got to share the penthouse at the very top of the building. It had two spacious master bedrooms for both of them with private bathrooms. There was a powder room where the foyer was, a fully equipped kitchen, a beautiful dining room and a very technologically advanced living room. There was also an office equipped with a computer and high speed internet. Hermione was totally blown away as she walked through the penthouse. She walked out onto the balcony/roof area and almost fainted as the pool and hot tub sparkled in the sunlight. Draco pretty much looked confused about everything, but Hermione was starting to feel glad she was Head Girl… even if she had to share it with the one person she hated the most


	4. Chapter 2

Hermione's trunk had just arrived and she was getting ready to unpack it. Malfoy's had arrived just 15 minutes before hers did and he was busy in his own room putting his stuff away. So far so good she thought. If she could only maintain this kind of peace throughout the month she would be forever grateful. As if she spoke too soon Malfoy came stomping into her room demanding to know what the television set did. Hermione realized she was going to have to walk Malfoy throughout the whole penthouse and explain what all the utilities, appliances and electronics were for and how to use them.

"You're going to have to wait until I finish all my packing also. Then I can show you around the place. Why the hell would you need me to show you what everything is anyway? Haven't you been paying attention during class? The professor went over all of this!" Hermione snapped at him.

"Granger I told you before. If you don't want to regret it then don't mess with me! Now will you help me now or not, I don't like to be kept waiting!" Malfoy snapped back. Hermione froze. She couldn't take it anymore. After all these years of putting up with Malfoy's shit she has had enough. Swiftly she whipped around and slapped him straight across his pale face. Malfoy, of coarse, was caught by surprise. He wasn't about to let a dirty little mudblood abuse him. He started to search for his wand, but stopped when he remembered that the professor had confiscated all of them. His fuming grey eyes pierced through her as he watched her stand there trying to regain her composure. 

"Draco Malfoy! Don't you dare ever speak to me in that way again. I will not put up with your spoiled behaviour for a whole month. You may do it to your God forsaken parents, but I unlike them will not put up with your shit! Just remember…" she said threateningly, "you're in my world now!" With that she shoved a speechless Malfoy out of her room and collapsed on the floor exhausted.

Hermione finally finished unpacking and putting everything in its place around the room. She had left out all her school uniforms because they were going to be collected in a few minutes. For this next month they were going to live like muggles, act like muggles, eat like muggles, and even dress as muggles. Hermione couldn't believe she was acting the way she was. She was acting like…well all the other wizard students. She was a muggle herself for crying out loud! Hermione walked out of her room and headed towards Malfoy's. With a deep breath she knocked on his door. 

"What?" came the familiar sour tone from the other side of the door. 

"Listen Malfoy, if I were you I'd be a lot nicer. I am after all going to go out of my way to help you," she said loudly so he could hear. All of a sudden the door flew open and there stood Malfoy in a pair of black loose-fitted jeans and a grey cashmere sweater to match his eyes.

"Wow! Don't we clean up nicely." mocked Hermione. Noticing the way the sweater clung to his chest quite nicely. His form was beginning to show since it wasn't hidden by the big Hogwarts uniforms. Strangely she wasn't repulsed. Hermione quickly snapped out of that state of mind. The thought of Malfoy looking even a bit attractive was disturbing.

"Mum thought I needed new clothes to fit in with these Ca-na-di-ans. She'll do anything just so I can improve my mark in this coarse." Malfoy retorted bitterly. Hermione found this strange because overall Malfoy was quite a good student. Then again, she thought, it's not surprising he wasn't doing as well in this coarse seeing how she's about to show him around and explain everything to him.

"Why Draco, couldn't your daddy just bribe the professor? He's quite good at that." Hermione teased taking advantage of the fact Malfoy was in desperate need of her help. He was about to respond to her comment when Hermione raised her eyebrows at him. He took the hint and said nothing and sat on his bed waiting for her to begin the lesson. 


	5. Chapter 3

Across the apartments where the students were to be staying was a Burger King. After her lesson with Malfoy Hermione changed into normal muggle clothes and to meet a starving Ron and Harry. After she ordered everyone their meals they found a booth and sat down. Hermione began eating her french fries and started to explain what had happened in the penthouse with Malfoy to Ron and Harry. Harry was listening with amusement to every word Hermione was saying. He couldn't believe that Hermione had basically tamed Draco Malfoy. This month was going to be good. Ron, on the other hand, was too absorbed in his whopper to even notice what was being said.

"These-are-absolutely-delicious!" Ron mumbled in between bites. 

"Ron! Have you even been listening to a word I have said?" Asked an annoyed Hermione. After all these years she was becoming tired of repeating everything all the time. Ron blushed. 

"I'm sorry. It's just I'm not use to muggle food. I never thought it would be so delicious." Ron explained and then went back to eating. This time he got started on the fries.

"Fine. If you become interested in what I was saying before and all of a sudden want to know you can go to Harry. I'm not repeating another word!" Harry groaned at this in protest. Just as Malfoy did he shut right up when Hermione looked at him with her eyebrows raised. He was not going to mess with her today. Must be that PMS Neville was talking about before. 

Hermione got up to get more ketchup for her fries when Malfoy walked in. Of coarse he was accompanied by the all too familiar Crabbe and Goyle. She didn't know if she imagined it or if it actually happened, but once Malfoy saw Hermione…no. She imagined it. Draco Malfoy couldn't be checking her out. That would of been dreadful. Thank God she only imagined it. Right? Hermione did notice other boys from her class checking her out before when she walked in. She had on her favourite pink tee shirt and a pair of black hip-huggers. These clothes hugged the figure she's developed over the years quite nicely. No one has really been exposed to it because of the school robes, so it was quite strange receiving that kind of attention. In the end Hermione just shrugged it off and went back to the booth where Ron was guzzling up his coke.

After lunch they all met the professor in the lobby of the building. He discussed with them what they were going to do this month. They were all given résumés and information sheets on the jobs they already had had. They were each given a newspaper and told to search for jobs that they were interested in doing because the next day they were going to be going job hunting. Their apartments were already paid off for that month and their food was only going to last them a week. They needed to find appropriate jobs so they don't starve. Both Ron and Harry had ended up with Crabbe and Goyle as their roommates, yet they somehow managed to switch with each other so they ended up each others roommates. Hermione wasn't that lucky. 

After the discussion was over they were all sent to their apartments to study up on their previous careers and look for new jobs. Hermione couldn't wait. She reached for the doorknob when it opened by itself. Out came a giggling Pansy Parkinson.

"Watch it you filthy impure bitch!" Pansy spat out as she bumped into Hermione and kept walking while fixing the bra that had come undone. Infuriated Hermione entered the penthouse to find Draco in his room finishing putting on his pants. 

"What the fucking hell! I swear to God I am going to fucking kill you! You missed a whole lesson to fuck that pug-faced bitch! If you think that I'm going to help you and get you caught up your seriously mistaken. Another thing! This is not going to be a place where you can bring you whores to so you can have a quick shag! DO YOU HEAR ME?" Hermione was beginning to get red in the face from all the screaming.

"Why Granger is that jealousy I hear in your voice?" Malfoy teased. 

"Me Jealous? Of what? That hard-faced cunt? Please Malfoy, there is absolutely nothing to be jealous of! I never want to see another one of your play toys in here again. So if you want a shag there's a dark alleyway right beside this building. I don't want to be woken up to screaming and moaning." Hermione almost gagged at the thought. Malfoy just laughed and walked out of the room. Hermione was right about to walk after him and bitch some more, but he had left. Well at least he remembered to lock the door after himself Hermione grumbled to herself. She sighed and gathered up her homework and went to the office to get started.


	6. Chapter 4

Gasping she ran her fingers through his white-blonde hair. He moved his tongue slowly up her neck and nibbled on her ear. She couldn't take this torture. His tongue and lips have been everywhere except her mouth. He softly bit her neck then licked the area. Fuck she really couldn't take it. She pushed him of her and straddled him. He seemed stunned but still enjoying every minute as his grey eyes gazed passionately into her brown ones. She then took over the torture and started to kiss and nibble his neck. He let out a groan and sighed. She then ran her tongue up the middle of his neck, past his Adam's apple to his lips. She bit his bottom lip then with feverish eagerness she finally kissed him.

Hermione woke up with a jolt. She raised her head from the desk and realized her résumé was stuck to her face. All the traveling and the jet lag had finally caught up to her and she had finally given in by falling asleep on her work. Wait. What did she just dream of? It felt so real, every touch, every…OH MY GOD NO! Malfoy!

"No fucking way." Hermione gasped as she closed her eyes and tried to remember her dream once again. The sleek white-blonde hair, the stormy grey eyes…it was him. Why? Why Malfoy. Hermione was beyond disgusted. Probably because she actually enjoyed the dream. No! No she did not! She hated every wonderful minute of it. Wonderful? Ha, she meant wonderfully repulsive. Yea, that's it. Heh…Hermione groaned and got up to walk to her room. 

"Are you aware you're not a very attractive sleeper?" Malfoy said while sitting on the couch watching the TV. 

"Are you aware that…that…ah fuck off!" Hermione responded back. She couldn't think. Not with what she had just dreamt. Malfoy just gave her a puzzled look, shrugged and went back to watching the big screen. All of a sudden a pillow came whizzing towards his head. It came flying at such force that it almost knocked him over. Malfoy looked up and saw a hysterical Hermione. Next thing he knew he was grabbing the pillow next to him and throwing it at her. Hermione ducked and ran to get the one that was on the floor. Sadly Malfoy beat her to it and had snatched it up and was now hitting her with it. 

"Dammit!" Screamed Hermione as she tried to get out of the way and get something to defend herself with. She looked up and actually saw Draco Malfoy smiling and laughing. Laughing?! Could you believe it? Malfoy noticed she was staring at him with an open mouth. He regained his usual composure and dropped the pillow.

"Draco Malfoy was smiling and laughing! I'm going to tell everyone! EVEN Pansy Parkinson. She'll never want to shag you again when she hears what you've been up to Mr. Pillow-Fight-Man. And with a mudblood too! Oh gosh Malfoy, your reputation is going to go down the toilet!" Hermione joyfully mocked him. Malfoy looked as if he was going to strangle her. Giggling Hermione turned to when all of a sudden she was on the floor. She tried to crawl to a safe spot so not to be bombarded with pillows again when Malfoy grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him.

"You aren't getting away this time." Malfoy said. Surprisingly his tone was very light hearted. Hermione despite herself began to giggle. She knocked him over and managed to grab a pillow that was on the floor and attacked him.   
"Oww!" Malfoy whined as Hermione stopped in shock.

"My eye! You got my eye. Shit it stings." He whined some more. Hermione rolled her eyes and told him not to be such a baby.

"Oh please! If I did this to you you'd be slapping me in the face again!" Malfoy snapped back at her comment. 

"Malfoy it was a pillow in the eye! It's not like you're going to get some horrible disease and die for crying out loud!" Hermione's mood was beginning to spoil. Once again Hermione was hit right in the face with the pillow.

"Oh go to hell Malfoy!" Hermione grumbled as she tried to get up. She was pulled down only to find herself face to face with Malfoy. She was so close she could even taste the minty scent of his mouth. 

"You keep your mouth shut about this you hear Granger. From now on…its war!" He gave her a wink and let her go. Stunned she walked to her room, shut the door and stared at the wall trying to figure out what had just happened. 


	7. Chapter 5

After sitting in her room on the floor for 20 minutes, Hermione finally got up and freshened up in her bathroom. She then walked out and decided to listen to her grumbling stomach and make some dinner. Malfoy wasn't watching television in the living room anymore and had retired to his room. Hermione went to the cabinet and took out a box of Kraft Dinner. She found a pot and started to boil water when something caught her eye. 

"Candy!" Hermione said excitedly. She got closer and it turned out to be some sort of toffee. 

"I guess Malfoy was eating it and left it out." Hermione said to herself as she took a piece and put it in her mouth. She went back to the water when all of a sudden she felt the oddest sensation in her mouth.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione screamed as she realized what was happening. Her tongue began to swell in size. She took the wrapper that was under the toffee and let out another scream. It was Ton Tongue Toffees. 

"That lithle thit!" She said as she stormed toward Malfoy's room. Just as she was about to open the door Malfoy came out with a smug look on his face. It's like nothing had happened. This made Hermione even more furious.

"What ever is the matter Hermione dear?" Malfoy asked trying not to laugh. 

"YOU! YOU DID THITH THO ME! THUCKING HELL! UNDO ITH! NOOOOW!" Hermione was so pissed at that point that she charged at Malfoy. He moved to the side, twirled around and made it out the door laughing. Hermione screamed in frustration and ran after him.

"I told you Miss. Know-it-all, it's war now. Deal with it." He said and ran out of the front door laughing his head off. Hermione ran out also, but not after Malfoy. She went straight downstairs to Ron and Harry's flat. 

"Dear Lord Hermione! What happened to you?" Ron gasped.

"Thon Thongue Thoffeeth!" Hermione groaned. She went and sat down on their couch. Harry just stared at her fascinated by the size of her tongue. It was so huge now he was surprised she could still somehow talk. Ron, on the other hand, got to work right away. He went to his trunk and started searching for something. A little while later he came back with a tiny spray bottle. He gave it to her and she sprayed it on her tongue. The swelling immediately went down and her tongue was back to normal.

"Oh thank God!" Hermione gasped.

"It's nothing at all. I always got a box of antidotes to Fred and George's magical prank items. Everyone's recently ended up coming to me for help so now I keep them with me all the time" Ron explained.

"I can't wait to get that Malfoy back. He's going to be wishing he never started anything with me. One of my muggle friends back in the days used to be such a prank puller. I've learnt everything from him. Of coarse I've never done them myself, but I know how to do them. I'll need your help. Now lets go back to my flat and get everything set up before he comes back." Hermione said excitedly. Ron and Harry's eyes lit up and they headed straight to the door. When they reached Hermione's place they got everything ready and started right away. Who knew when the little brat was going to be back.

Hermione started in Malfoy's bathroom. She took out some Jelly Ranchers she had from the flight over here and unscrewed his showerhead. She placed all the yellow ones in it and screwed it back up. Then she got a little bottle of detergent and dumped it all into the toilet tank. Hopefully he'll be sitting down when he flushes she thought to herself. Then she took her bottle of Icy-Hot and lightly spread it on the toilet seat. Despite herself Hermione started to giggle uncontrollably. She hoped this would work. As Hermione was doing that Ron and Harry were working on his bedroom. Ron collected different alarm clocks from some students on their way up to the flat and was now setting different times in the night for them to go off at. Then he hid them all around the room. Harry was busy spreading superglue on Malfoy's pillow. 

"Hermione are you sure the glue will work? I mean won't it dry by the time he goes to bed?" Harry asked. 

"No. I bought that last summer. Since we weren't suppose to use magic outside of school I had to get glue for this mug I broke. I got the one that doesn't completely dry for a few hours by accident. I kept it with me just in case I might need it again." She explained laughing. They finished up and left as soon as possible. Hermione waited in their flat until she saw Malfoy return to the building. She waited 10 more minutes and went back herself. She walked in and saw Malfoy drinking some juice out of the refrigerator.

"Back to normal are we?" He laughed. 

"Oh shut up Malfoy. I hate you. One of these days I'll get you back don't you worry. Once I think of something mark my words you'll wish you never started this war." Hermione said trying to make it seem like nothing even happened yet.

"Ha ha ha! You? You try something on me? That will be the day. Anyway I'm tired and going to bed. Don't dare disturb me I'm going to go have a shower and then finally sleep. Don't even think of trying anything." And with that he was off. Hermione herself also went to her room. She changed got into bed and listened. 

"HERMIONEEEEE!" Malfoy screamed. She looked at her watch.

"About fucking time!" She said and started to laugh. She got up and walked over to his room. She got to the bathroom and there stood Malfoy. He was in a bathrobe with his hair all up and skin all sticky. The toilet behind him was foaming like mad.  
"What ever is the matter Malfoy dear?" Hermione said giving him an innocent look before laughing out loud and walking back to her own room. 


	8. Chapter 6

Malfoy finally was about to get into bed after cleaning up the chaos in the bathroom. It took him 30 minutes to clean the toilet mess. Then he took another shower after he fixed the showerhead. He laid his head down on his pillow and closed his eyes. Was it nippy in here or was it just him? His pillow seemed really cool and damp. It was probably the open window he thought drifting off to sleep. 

***

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Bloody hell!" Malfoy grunted sleepily. It was coming from somewhere in the room, yet he couldn't pinpoint where. He lifted his head to look around but--

"HERMIONEEE!" He screamed for the second time that night.

She was reading when she heard him again. All of a sudden her door flew open and there was Malfoy. He was furious than ever. Seeing him standing in the doorway panting with rage while he had a pillow hanging off his face sent Hermione off the edge. She started laughing so hard she had to hold her sides. She even fell off the bed and had to attempt to get back on her feet while still laughing and clutching her sides. The sight of Malfoy trying to rip the pillow off his face made her fall down again.

"Will you fucking help me?!" Malfoy screamed with frustration. Hermione just kept laughing that tears started to flow. He somehow managed to get the pillow off his face. Throwing it down he grabbed one of Hermione's and went back to his room.

An hour later thrashing could be heard as Malfoy found another buzzing alarm clock. Then again half an hour later. Three hours later and after the last of the clocks have been found and turned off Malfoy had finally fallen asleep. Hermione had woken up and gotten a bowl of warm water. She carefully walked into his room trying to get to his bed as quietly as possible passing the pile of broken alarm clocks. She took his hand and placed it gently into the bowl of water and waited. Malfoy stirred but quickly settled again. Hermione, to her surprise, noticed her trick had worked and quickly left before Malfoy woke up.

Eating her scrambled eggs, Hermione's head jerked up as a flustered Malfoy walked out of his room. Not only did he look dead tired but also a little shaken.

"Malfoy why are those sheets on the floor?" Hermione pointed as she glanced into his room before the door closed.

"None of your business, you filthy bitch!" Malfoy spat.

"Why Malfoy did we have an accident?" She asked. He gave her the look of death.

"Oh we did! Draco Malfoy still wetting the bed is he? Wait till Pansy hears!" She laughed clearly enjoying every moment of it. All of a sudden Malfoy had her by her arm and pulled her close to his pale pointed face.

"You! What did you do? All that shit you pulled last night! Did you think you'd get away with it?" He growled tightening his grip on her arm.

"Ow! You're hurting me Malfoy! Get off!"

"NO! Listen to me! Don't you ever pull shit like this anymore. You hear me? GOT IT?" He yelled. He was starting to scare her.

"Don't try anything funny anymore Granger!" Malfoy warned pushing her on the table. He was now leaning over her. His body firmly pressed into hers.

"We wouldn't want to do anything we'd regret later on would we?" He whispered angrily in her ear as he thrust his pelvic into her. With that he turned around and walked back to his room. He turned around once inside and kept her gaze locked into his as he closed the door. A thrill passed through Hermione. She couldn't tell if it was fear or yearning. Strange…Oh well. Whatever it was she liked it.


	9. Chapter 7

After Hermione got over what happened in the morning, she went and got ready for her interviews. She had one at Chapters across the street, one at Second Cup around the block, and one at the local Library a few blocks away. She was excited and nervous, but had researched her "previous positions" and felt she was ready enough. So she got her stuff ready and left. Just as she was in the lift and the door was about to close a hand shot out and the door reopened. It was Malfoy…and he looked…different. He was wearing a grey silk dress shirt and black dress pants that fit his figure very well. His hair looked feathery and clean, yet it was slicked back like usual. Although he looked different his cold glare remained the same. Yet Hermione couldn't help feel butterflies in her stomach every time she looked his way. She passed it off as being nervous for the interviews, but it was obvious they were far from her mind when he was that close to her.

"Don't try anything funny while I'm away you foul bitch." Malfoy spat. 

"I wouldn't dream of it." Hermione replied with the same tone. It kind of hurt. What he said. She couldn't figure out why. It never effected her before. He was all serious when he said it too. There was no playful gleam in his eyes like before. Maybe she really actually pissed him off…Good! She couldn't believe that for a second she actually cared what Malfoy said to her. Ha! Stupid git! They got to the ground floor and with one last vicious look they were off in separate directions. 

Hermione headed off the Chapters for her first interview. She hoped she would be able to get a job here because they pay more then the other two positions and it's right across the street.

"Hello…you must be Hermione. My what an odd name. I'm Richard, please do sit down." A tall, lean man said as he walked into the little office the lady at the front directed her to. 

"So tell me Hermione when will you be able to start?" Richard asked.

"As soon as you would want me to." she replied.

"Just like that? Full time?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. Just like that and for full time." 

"Are you a good worker? Get along well with others and all that other crap?" he asked looking at his watch impatiently.

"Err…yes...I am. I'm very social indeed and get along well with others." Hermione replied uneasily.

"Great! You're hired! Welcome to Chapters! You can start bright and early tomorrow and in the morning I will have one of the girls show you around!" He said with relief.

"I'm sorry sir…but this all seems a bit rushed and the interview we had was very improper." She said confused. She spent all last night studying for the interview and reading up on what it was, what was asked, and this was nothing like a proper interview.

"Yes well…we are short staffed I'm sorry to say, and you seem decent enough. I am also in a rush. My wife is divorcing me and I have to be in court in less then an hour. So now you see why I had to wrap it up. Now come on, we'll go tell everyone the good news!" He rushed her out of the office and told a few girls that were out in the hall that Hermione will be starting work early tomorrow and to show her around. They all agreed and the secretary went and got the proper sheets to fill out and sign. By the next 35 minutes Hermione was a new Chapters employee. She was ecstatic! Still very confused, but ecstatic!

Hermione returned home in the afternoon and made herself a light lunch. She was sitting on the couch and watching Jerry Springer when Malfoy happily strode into the house whistling.

"Why are you so happy?" Hermione asked. It was weird seeing him like that.

"You are looking at the newest employee of 'Midnight Delight'." He answered.

"What in the bloody hell is that? Sounds like a strip club!" Hermione said as Malfoy just grinned sheepishly on. 

"Oh my fucking God! Is it a strip club?" 

"You could say that, yes." He replied.

"You're working at a strip club?"

"Yes."

"With females?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure they are females?"

"Fuck. Yes Hermione."

"Positive? Cause you know some males might look all pretty but they really turn out to be me---"

"HERMIONE! YES! NOW PISS OFF! You're ruining my happy mood." Malfoy cut in.

"Are you going to be stripping?" She asked. The devilish grin on her face now. She was stunned just as much as he was now. She had no idea what made her ask it. 

"No…I am not…But I can offer you a free performance now.." And with that Malfoy jumped onto the coffee table in front of Hermione and started to hum a porno theme type song. He started to take of his dress shirt and flung it at Hermione who sat there looking shocked but then burst into laughter. He then turned his back to her, stuck out his ass and shaked it. This made Hermione burst out laughing even more. He then got off the table and grabbed Hermione and swung her around as if they were dancing and rubbed his side up against her. 

"So big boy," Malfoy said in a high pitched voice, "you want some if this?" as he jiggled the imaginary breasts he didn't have. Hermione was toppling over from laughter now and had tears streaming down her face. What has gotten into Draco? This is not like him at all. She didn't put much thought into it anymore, she was having too much fun to keep thinking about it. 

"How much for this lovely ass of yours Candy?" Hermione asked in a man voice as she slapped Malfoy's ass as he was bending over to do some more dance moves. Right when she did it, she realized what she had just done and went silent. Her mouth open in shock. Malfoy whipped around and was now face to face with her. Nose touching nose as he looked silently into her brown eyes.

"Mmmm Granger, I do enjoy a good spanking." He whispered into her soft lips. She was mesmerized. She couldn't move, and her breath was getting faster and faster. His lips hovered on top of hers. Not touching, but still dangerously close. Hermione suddenly felt the urge to kiss him passionately, but made no move. He just stood back, smiled, winked and simply said:  
"It's not Candy…it's Summer." And took his dress shirt, flung it over his shoulder, grabbed her bowl of Kraft dinner and headed into his own room. Once again Hermione stood there speechless contemplating what had just happened.


	10. Chapter 8

****

*** Authors Note: I just finished typing the rest of the chapter. If you read the beginning just continue on there's more added! ***

Since Malfoy had taken her bowl of Kraft Dinner Hermione had to go and make another one if she didn't want to faint out of starvation. She decided she would set the stove on the lowest temperature so she can pop in and out of the shower while the water came to a boil. She did just so and went to go and get ready. She got into her shower and within 15 minutes had her hair and body washed. She was really nervous about leaving the stove on so she didn't bother to get dressed, but slipped on the nearest bathrobe she could find. It was a red and gold silk form fitted robe that came down to the top of her thighs. She was so anxious about the stove that she didn't pay attention to the revealing robe she had just put on. She walked out to find that the water had finally begun to boil so she placed the noodles into the pot and began to stir.

As she was stirring Draco came out of his room and stopped dead in his tracks. There stood Hermione…hair dripping wet and cascading down her back…her developed form visible through the silk robe…creamy smooth legs exposed. He didn't know what was coming over him. Well…he did. Anyone could clearly tell just by looking down (if you know what I mean). Malfoy regained his composure after a minute or two and made his way towards the kitchen, bowl in hand. He quietly placed the bowl on the counter and walked up behind her. He leaned down and smelled her neck letting out a deep growl as his lips grazed her smooth skin. Hermione was frozen in shock. She didn't know how to react. She was a deer caught in the headlights too stunned to move. She opened her mouth to say something, to reject him, yet no sound came appeared. His hand was now moving up her outer thigh and was almost at the hem of the robe. She couldn't focus her energy to making a move or saying something to make him stop! Her eyes just looked forward glazed over as if she was in a daze. She could feel the heat rising up from her groin and she realized she didn't want him to stop. At least her body didn't. And it wasn't about to make him stop no matter how much she screamed inside. Now the question is was she screaming out of repulsion…or pure pleasure. His tongue began to trace designs on her neck and she let out a gasp. The sensation now rose from her pulsating sex to all over her body as goose bumps began to form on her exposed flesh. His hand passed over her hips and up towards her waist. It started to move up even more as Hermione held her breath. Then…he grabbed the wooden spoon and started to stir.

"More for me I see." he said teasingly as Hermione let out the air she had been holding. 

"No you moron. It's for me since you selfishly ate what I had made for myself beforAAHHH!" Hermione let out a shriek as Malfoy's hand untied her robe. She grabbed the loose rope and closed it before Malfoy was able to sneak a peak.

"Fuck you Malfoy!" She grumbled as she stormed off to her room to change.

"Anytime darling!" He replied as she slammed the door.

Hermione was towel drying her hair when she remembered the Kraft Dinner. As if on cue Malfoy walked in with a bowl in his hand and a spoon in the other. Hermione just glared at him coldly.

"What?"

"I just brought you your meal since you forgot it. I just thought since I shamelessly led you on and," Draco said getting closer and whispered in her ear, "made you want me…I should do something nice as an apology." He finished with a big grin on his face.

"One, I did NOT want you. Two, you probably did something to it. And three, suddenly I'm not so hungry." She replied.

"Fine. Suit yourself. I'll be in my room playing with myself." He mumbled.

"What?!" She stared.

"I said reading." He replied innocently with a wicked look in his eyes. With that he walked out.

_Why, oh God why do I feel this way? He cannot have that sort of advantage over me. He simply cannot!_ Hermione thought to herself. _What I must do is switch it around. Make him lust after me as I pull the strings instead. _With head still wet she picked up her wallet and walked out of the apartment in search of a certain store on the street below.

Malfoy was lying on the bed reading a book when he heard the door again. He just shrugged and went back to reading. Meanwhile Hermione was in the bathroom diffusing her hair. After she was done she had gorgeous ringlets around her face. She applied some makeup on. Black eyeliner, mascara, soft violet eye shadow and deep purple eye shadow in the creases. She then got what she had just purchased. After she was finished she went out and headed for Malfoy's room. She slowly opened the door and found the light dimmer. She turned the knob until the room was a soft glow and then let the door swing open. Malfoy looked up and there leaning in the door frame was a Goddess. She had on a red lace bra, low red lace panties, matching garter belt and stalkings. She walked over to the edge of the bed after she had closed the door and stood there watching him. He placed the book over his growing erection and tried to think of Quidditch. She got on the bed and smoothly crawled over to him. As she was crawling she lowered her body so it would press against his as she moved upwards. This just made him even harder. They were now face to face.

"Mmmm…" She growled in his ear, "The hunter has now become the hunted has he not?" She asked as she did a gentle pelvic thrust that pushed the book off him and exposed his dirty little secret. 

Hermione had no ides what she was doing. It was like someone else had possessed her body and moved for her. Yet, she didn't care for she wanted him to lust after her so bad she was up for anything. She watched as he melted under her. She had the power now. She teased him with her lips as they grazed his. She traced his lips with her tongue as he just lay there. He was now the deer caught in the headlights and she was driving full speed ahead. She started to kiss his neck and do circular motions with her tongue. Malfoy began to breathe harder and faster, his heart pumping away. He was starting to feel light-headed since all the blood was flowing to his stiffening genital. Hermione sat up and was straddling Draco. She was about to get off when he shot up and kissed her. At first it was an urgent hard kiss. Lips pressed together. Then he softened the pressure. He kissed her lips softly and so passionately that she couldn't help but kiss back. He wrapped one arm around her back pulling her closer. His other arm went on the back of her head running his fingers thought the soft ringlets. Their lips parted and tongues met. His tongue circled her own as the kissed. She began to suck on his bottom lip gently and then parted his lips as she ran her tongue on the edge of his top teeth. This sent shivers down his back and he pulled her closer. Their mouths were locked in a passionate combat as their bodies moved in rhythm. He didn't know if he could take it anymore. She was grinding up against his hard member so much he felt he was going release soon. He wrapped his arms around her and started to turn both of them so he could lay her down on the bed. He lay back on top of her and started to suck on her neck. He began to not only suck but also gently nibble and lick. His licking started to move down to her bust as his tongue traced little patterns. She shivered as his tongue made the journey down. 

She needed to stop this. It was getting too far. For fuck sakes it was Draco Malfoy! She couldn't though. It felt too good to stop now…too good… 

Malfoy reached behind her and was about to undo her bra when the alarm went off in Hermione's head. Now was her shot. She flipped him over so she was on top and went for his neck again. He grabbed her ass in both hands and pulled her up so she would feel how hard he was for her. She felt so good on him, he never wanted it to end. She started to move down on him. Sneaking a look up and caught his eye. She grabbed his zipper, winked, licked her lips ----he couldn't take the torture! He brought his head back down and looked up, waiting…waiting…he looked up and she was gone! He ran out of his room and was grabbed and pushed up against the wall. She kissed him. Parted his lips and gently sucked on his tongue. All the while grinding up against him. Hermione slowly pulled away and looked into his wanting grey eyes.

"I believe **_you're_** the one who wants **_me_** now. Am I right?" With that she pushed herself off him and let out a wicked laugh and strutted back to her room. Malfoy, stunned, slid down to the floor and just stared astonishingly at the shut door of her room. 

She is right… he thought.


	11. Chapter 9

Hermione stared at her ceiling as she lay on her bed. _What did I just do? _She thought to herself. _That was so not like me! Yet--why did kind of…enjoy it? Oh fuck it! It was just a one-time thing to get even with Malfoy. Show him he can't push me around in anyway! Yea…That's EXACTLY it! _She nodded to the darkness and turned over to her side. She couldn't sleep. Not just because of Malfoy, she was just stirred up in general. She shot up from the bed and decided that she was going to go and take advantage of the penthouse. She threw off what little clothes she had on and went to see what bathing suits she had packed. 

"Oh good, I did bring my pink one!" She said happily as she picked it up from her dishevelled suitcase. She let our a curse when she realized it was the two piece one instead of the one piece she had really wanted. 

"Oh well, I will just have to deal. Not like anyone can see m---well…ugh…fuck it who cares about Malfoy! From now on I'm totally ignoring him!" With that she slipped on her bathing suit, grabbed a towel and headed out for the pool outside.

Surprisingly it was a nice warm night outside. Whatever stars you were able to see were out and from up here everything seemed peaceful. Hermione debated whether to try out the pool or the hot tub instead. She brought her book along so she could relax and read, but did she want to do that right now or swim instead? She shrugged and got into the hot tub and opened up her book. Whatever, it was all the same to her now.

*****

Draco could not sleep after that episode so he just laid in bed staring at the door wondering if he just imagined it. It couldn't have been Hermione. There is no chance in hell she would act like that. Not that he didn't mind, it's just…he liked her the way she was. He didn't really want her to sink to his level to "fight" him. Who the fuck was he kidding! Yes he did! Shit that was HOT! And another thing---where did she get those moves? _I guess our virginal Hermione isn't so virginal after all, _Draco thought to himself. He got up and decided to take a dip in the pool and maybe even read a little in the hot tub. That was bound to make him relaxed enough to fall asleep easier. He changed into him swim trunks and headed for outside.

*****

Hermione was leaning on her arms as they rested on the side of the hot tub. She finally got comfortable as she placed her book down on the side of the tub so it didn't get wet. She was turning the page when movement caught her eye. She looked up and there stood a half naked Malfoy. To her surprise, all the years of Quidditch practise had paid off as Malfoy moved towards the tub and exposed his nicely chiselled torso. He was still oblivious to the fact she was there. Good. She tried to regain her composer and tame the hot feeling between her legs that was starting to build up. 

Draco looked up and noticed Hermione there. She was leaning over the side of the tub reading a book that lay on the side. He couldn't help but notice the way her arms were pushing up her milky chest making her breast ever more luscious. He looked away and tried to think of something else, so he wouldn't "arise to the occasion". 

"Umm…do you mind if I join you?" He asked trying to catch her eye.

"Suit yourself." She replied not even glancing up at him. He was starting to get paranoid. What if he **did** imagine it! No, that would be impossible! It did happen. She was crazy for him. He could prove it too! She's still trying to play with his head. Well he wasn't going to fall for it this time; he's going to play it cool too! Yea, that's right! She's the one that's going to be wondering, "Why isn't he paying attention to me?" With that he slipped in to the tub as far away as he could from her and starting to read his book in the same manner as she was reading hers. There they both were back to back not saying anything to each other. Until…

"Granger could you turn up the heat a bit more it's getting quite chilly."

"Yea, whatever."

__

Hmpf! He thought. _I hope she doesn't take that as me trying to talk to her! I really was getting chilly. _Malfoy decided not to talk from that moment on. A half hour went by and not a word was spoken by anyone. 

Hermione was wondering why Malfoy wasn't mentioning anything. It was getting her quite uncomfortable, but she didn't want to be the first to leave. It would be like he won or something. So she stayed where she was and ever so often would glance back to see what he was doing. His back would be the only thing she would see when she did. He wasn't even paying any attention to her at all. Even when she switched around and made some noise he didn't bother to check what it was. 

The silence was getting to him. He would turn his head ever so often to see if she was looking at him but nothing! Not even a blink! He didn't want to get up either. It would be like he was giving in or something and would prove to her that she won. Nope, he was just going to stay here until she left. Fuck he couldn't take reading anymore. He tossed his book aside and stretched out, leaning against the back and laying his head on the headrest. He noticed Hermione look at the book, but she didn't bother to look at him. Whatever. Not like he cared. He closed his eyes and sunk lower into the tub.

Hermione noticed his eyes were closed. Not like half open-closed where you are looking at someone at the same time, but actually closed. He wasn't even glancing over or anything. Was she that bad? _No! I don't care! It's good he's not looking at me. I don't want him to anyway. Stupid git! Perverted and…and…oh my God look at those abs! They're like…ugh I mean…EW…Malfoy…gross! Fuck this book is boring. That's it, my eyes hurt, no more reading! _Hermione also threw her book to the side and sunk into her underwater seat. She let out a loud sigh and closed her eyes.

Malfoy opened his eyes at the sigh and was surprised to see her not reading and just sitting there in front of him. He felt tempted just to go up and touch her. His eyes moved over her face. He couldn't help but stare at her succulent lips. Just at that moment Hermione opened and locked eyes with him. He could see a sense of surprise in them, but then they softened and she just continued to look at him not wanting to break their gaze. Minutes had passed and yet they continued to look at each other. They didn't even notice they were getting closer until their noses touched and her breath on his lips sent a shiver down his spine. 

"What are we doing Draco Malfoy?" She asked him.

"When I find out…I'll tell you." He replied and leaned in finally locking lips with her. At first their lips danced softly together as their tongues kept hidden. Until finally he pushed her delicate lips apart and caress her tongue with his own. She pushed him back into his seat as she mounted his lap. He hoped his sudden erection wasn't too noticeable--he just couldn't help it. She ran her fingers through his wet hair as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer towards him. Their kisses were getting more and more passionate as their hands got more and more adventurous. 

He ran his hands down the sides of her torso as she did the same to his bare shoulders. He was so into it that he didn't realize what he was doing. He picked her up and placed her on the edge of the hot tub. While he was still kissing her he ran his hands up her tights and parted them when he got to the top. He moved his way down, kissing parts of her body on the way, as she let out a surprised gasp. With one swift movement he was able to untie the bottom of her bathing suit revealing to him moist plump pink lips. He let out a soft growl as he moved down and lapped at her feminine folds. He parted them and searched for that one area that was now uncovered. He knew he found it when she let out a deep moan. He continued to circle it as her pants increased. She was almost there. He advanced on her and covered it with his mouth and began to suck it gently sending her to even greater fits of ecstasy. She tasted so sweet he couldn't get enough. She rested her hand on his head as he continued his work of passion. Running her fingers through his hair she came. As she tried to catch her breath he licked up the rest of her delicious juices. Hermione got up and kissed him in thanks of what he just did. She could taste herself on his lips, which turned her on even more. She kissed him again, more deeply this time.

The wind blew and sent a shiver up her spine. She pulled away from Malfoy and looked up. When she turned back to him something had changed. She looked around and got panicky. _Oh God, what did I just do!? _Hermione pushed the confused Malfoy off and ran towards her towel. She wrapped it around her, grabbed her book and went back inside to her room. Draco stood there in silence and shock, hot water bubbling around him.

"Did I do it wrong?" He called after her. Yet no response came…


	12. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: **_**Thank you guys for submitting such great reviews! Sorry I haven't updated frequently. As you can tell I suck at that, majorly! If the chapters are a bit short it's because I didn't have time to write longer ones, but I shall try to update more frequently! Keep the reviews coming, it helps to motivate me to write more! (somehow I feel the last sentence didn't make much grammatical sense. Bah, I'm tired!) Aaaanyways, thanks again guys!!!!**_

Hermione sat at the deserted counter of Chapters trying to read "The Da Vinci Code", but her mind kept wandering to last night. How could she be so stupid and let it go that far? Why did she…kind of…like it? _OH GOD NO!_ It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing. The only reason why she might have like it is cause…cause… Ugh! She didn't know! Hermione was so confused. How can she have enjoyed something that felt so good and right in the moment with someone who she has hated for years. The fact that she might not hate him as much pissed her off even more. She threw down her book and tried something else to distract herself.

As Hermione was looking around to see what she could do something caught her eye. Right across the street Draco and Pansy were entering Blockbuster together. Her pug face was screwed up from laughing at something Draco said. Taking away the arm he had around her waist he opened the door and squeezed Pansy's ass as she walked passed him. Hermione knew she had to take her eyes away from the scene that was happening in front of her, but she couldn't. When they were out of her sight Hermione took up the book again and trying to concentrate on the words that were written in front of her. Yet her eyes kept wandering back every time the door opened. Ten minutes later they came out of the store with a bag full of treats and a movie. Hermione couldn't help but stare. Not that she cared any way. Please. Malfoy is a jerk and he'll always will be and she shouldn't care who he's with. Then why did she feel like shit? Why couldn't she stop looking at Malfoy as he stood there with that filthy little…ugh! Just as she was about to look away Malfoy looked up. She hoped the glare on the window would hide her and that he didn't really see her. He stood there for a few seconds just staring in her direction. Hermione got extremely uneasy and didn't know what to do so she just stared back to see if he could really see her. Then he winked. Hermione let out a squeal and sank down to the floor, hoping she didn't just see that. What if he really did see her and now she made an extreme fool of herself. Oh God! Maybe he'll think it was someone else and not her. Maybe he just had a twitch in his eye or something flew into it and he had to get rid of it…or…or…Ach! He saw her. He totally saw her and he knew all along. Now she's going to have to go home and face him and his stupid questions and stupid comments about how she's stalking him and so on. Whatever, she'll just say that she thought the person across the street looked familiar and that she was looking to see who it was and then the person winked and she got scared. She got scared because she didn't want the stranger to think that she was checking him out or something so she ducked down! Yea! That's exactly what she's going to say. What Hermione didn't realize is that while she was huddled on the floor rocking back and forth thinking of that to say, her fellow employees where all staring at her wondering what was wrong. Finally one of them called the boss over, and he ended up sending her home early.

Hermione couldn't go and stay and Harry's and Ron's cause they were out for the day. Everyone was, therefore she was forced to go home. She had no money to go anywhere else so she decided to brave it. "Screw Malfoy!" had become her new motto. _Oh God! Not literally! _She thought to herself as she turned the doorknob to get in. The moment she cracked the door open she knew she wouldn't be alone. Turns out Draco and Pansy decided to watch the movie at the penthouse. Crap! She closed the door as quietly as she could. Pacing up and down the hallway, Hermione tried to think of a plan. She could just enter the house not even look at them and head to her room and sleep. No, she needs to get work done. Fine, she'll just enter the house and coolly look over at them, raise a superior eyebrow and continue on the office room. Ooo she liked that plan. It was like she didn't even care. Cause she doesn't. At all. Then why is she planning how she's going to enter her own damn house?! Okay…on three…1, 2, 3...

Hermione entered the apartment, took her shoes off and made her way through the living room where the Pansy and Draco were. Pretending to be startled that there was someone else there, she turned her head, looked them up and down, raised her delicately planned eyebrow and walked into her room. Gathering the stuff she needed she walked back past the living room and into the office where she quietly shut the door. Sitting down on the chair Hermione silently screamed and bounced around, clearly satisfied her aloof plan had worked. That'll show them. Ha! The look on Draco's face when she walked past them the second time was priceless. He was all "Hey we're here! Notice us! Shout! Do Something!"…she thought. Oh well, she's sticking with it even if it didn't happen. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Hermione called out uncertainly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Draco asked as he walked in and closed the door behind him.

"No. I am very important and busy. Please come back another time." Hermione said in her best Bridget Jones voice and started to shuffle some papers around.

"How come Pansy being here doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it bother me?"

"Because last time you said this wasn't a place, and I quote, to bring 'your whores to so you can have a quick shag!' So what's the deal Granger. Realize how good I really am last night?"

"God no! Nothing happened at all Malfoy, so don't bring it up!"

"Oh really? This doesn't ring a bell?" Malfoy mimicked gasping and moaning as he got closer to Hermione's side of the desk.

"No actually it doesn't! Not at all! Does this ring a bell?" Hermione got up and started punching her fist and making sobbing noises.

"That's what you sounded like when I punched you, and will sound like when I beat your face in in a few moments if you don't get the hell out of this room."

"Is that a challenge Granger?"

"D..Damn right it is! It is? I mean, yes! Yes it is. I will bash your face in if you do not leave!" Hermione was getting angry and as they moved closer to each other with every word she was ready to grab and strangle him with as much force as she could muster up.

"I like it when you get violent Granger." Malfoy growled, as he took another step closer.

"Oh I'll get violent alright! I'll get so violent, you're going to wish I never got so violent! And…and you're going to end up crying again. That's right! You're going to wish you never step foot in this room!" She said aggressively, as she took a step towards Malfoy.

"You know what's wrong with you Granger?" Another step.

"What, dirt bag?" Still another.

"Oh, starting with the name calling now?" Once again, he takes another step.

"Damn right you…you…douche bag!" Hermione gasped as she spoke the words. Even she couldn't believe she said such a dirty sounding word.

"You're just a know-it-all-bitch, aren't you Granger?"

"You know what Malfoy, fuck you!" And with that their lips were locked in an instant. As she combed her fingers through his blonde hair, his tongue made it past her lips and into her warm mouth. Gasping and moaning, they managed to end up straddling each other on the desk. Papers were now spread all over the floor as Hermione and Draco went at each other with such a rageful passion. All of a sudden Hermione threw Malfoy off and he fell to the floor with a 'thud'.

"Ow! What the bloody hell Granger? I thought we were having fun?"

"Get out." Hermione said, surprisingly very calmly.

"What?" Draco asked, breathless.

"I said get out. I'm busy, I have tons of work to finish. Go play with your toy in the living room. I have more important matters to attend to." Hermione was now picking up her sheets that were hurled to the floor just a few minutes ago.

"Whatever." Malfoy mumbled and left the room. Soon a door was heard slamming shut as both Pansy and Draco left the apartment. Few seconds later Hermione's laugh was heard echoing the empty house, followed my sobs. Lots and lots of sobs…


End file.
